1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recovery type flux feeding assembly, and more particularly to a device for recovering and feeding flux for latent arc welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latent arc welding generally involves spreading flux over a weld zone and allowing welding to take place within the flux. When this occurs, approximately one third of the overall spread flux is fused and slagged while the remaining two thirds is in a recyclable state which may be recovered for future welding.
Various attempts have been made for such a recovery type flux feeding device. For instance, some of them are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 42/4129 and Japanese Patent Application No. 51/117940.
A common problem with those prior art assemblies was their inability to insert flux when mounted on the tip of a manipulator boom for carrying out welding inside of an area of relatively small dimensions, for example, a pipe.